Nothing Gold Can Stay
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: “Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay.” Robert Frost


Nothing Gold Can Stay

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to The Covenant or Robert Frost.

* * *

This is a one shot that I made of coming from a story I'm in the process of writing. I just wanted to see how everyone would react to my Ocs and their stories and know if I should post my story when it's done. This is Kyla Texas Smith, the next Ocs introduction should be coming soon, so review if you like. Oh, and of course, this will be highlighting the relationships in the future of the Oc.

* * *

The sound of water hitting rocks had a very soothing sound to it, calming in nature, and that's exactly what Kyla needed at the moment. Ever since she had moved to Ipswich, everything had gone down hill. It wasn't as if she had trouble meeting new people, or making friends, but she did have a lot of trouble being accepted.

She wasn't rich like most of the kids around the Ipswich area. Her parents weren't Lawyers, Doctors, or even Dentists, they were miners, very underpaid miners. They weren't bad off, and lived a comfortable style, but they weren't exactly rolling in the greens like the other families who could afford to give their kids everything and anything they wanted. Kyla didn't have expensive cars to run around in, or expensive cloths to wear. That didn't much bother her either though, for she felt that walking somewhere was just as efficient as driving, and in reality, the cloths at Wal-Mart were a lot more comfortable. Just because _she_ was okay with her money situation, didn't mean that others were.

Kyla had worked her butt off to earn those scholarships to get her into Spenser, and she wasn't ashamed of the fact that she could proudly boast that it wasn't money that got her in, it was intelligence. It was the happiest she had ever seen her parents, when she got the letter of acceptance into the prestigious school, and she swore that her Father nearly had a heart attack with the scholarships that followed. It was enough money to put her through her four years at the school, and then some. Her parents' financial worries of sending her to the school were little to non existent, but just to be safe, they decided that as soon as their last excavation was done, they'd move together to Ipswich, just incase. Kyla knew it was her Mother's doing, for her Father had insisted that Kyla should go alone, for the experience, to be independent. Her Mother was completely against the idea, far too worried about Kyla going alone. Kyla couldn't really blame her Mom for being so worried though, she had lost two children before Kyla.

Kyla was her miracle, and she'd be damned if her only little girl was going to go half way across the country, from Texas to Ipswich, without her.

So they began to pack, and her parents put in their two weeks notice, only for everything to come to a screeching halt.

While blasting someone had messed up the coordinates of where the dynamite was supposed to have gone, causing the cave to implode on them, burying them alive. A chill crept down Kyla's spine as she remembered the night, remembered seeing her Mother first, banged up so badly, that she could hardly recognise her as she laid lifeless in the stretcher. She was in critical when they reached the hospital, and not too soon afterwards, lapsed into a coma. The Doctors had said that her body had been so badly damaged, that to protect itself, and to let itself heal, the coma was it's natural response. They didn't even know if or when she'd come out of it, leaving Kyla to sit by her bed for days while the search continued to find the other twelve missing people. Day after day passed as one by one, the missing were brought up, some in critical condition.

Most dead.

They found her Father nearly a week later, not dead but close to it. He was rushed to the same hospital that her Mother was in, also in the same condition. He had lapsed into a coma while still beneath the ruble, and the Doctors gave her much the same reasoning for it. She really didn't care what the reason was, she just wanted them to be fixed, to be healthy again.

Now, nearly three and a half years later, this is were she stood. She kept her grades up, continuing to earn her way through school, often being known as the 'know-it-all', but she really didn't care what others thought. Kyla had made one best friend during her time at Spenser, one person to tell her secrets, her joys, her despairs. Her best friend, Lisa, had always been a soft shoulder to cry on, when everything just seemed too big for Kyla to handle. Lisa stuck up for her when people teased her, not letting anything stand when it came to the likes of Kira, Aaron, or any of the other kids that gave her trouble because of her background. Kyla snorted slightly as she thought of those people.

Well, she may not be rich, but at least she was smart.

Shifting around slightly on the bolder she was sitting on she sighed, looking back out over the water. The tide rising steadily so that the front of the bolder was now submerged slightly, as well as the millions of rocks around it. This rocky alcove had been her getaway ever since she had found it years ago on one of her 'cool down' walks. It was so serene, so natural, and those types of places were few to none, it seemed, in the world today. Taking her sandals off and rolling up her pant legs she let her feet dangle in the water around the bolder, laying back so she could stare upwards. The sky was alight in dusty pink and purples, along with golds and oranges as the sun set in the distance.

Why did life have to be so dirty, so complicated? Why couldn't it be like a sun set? Beautiful, innocent, and relaxing?

"So this is where you go when you're trying to avoid the world?" Came a soft, deep voice from along side her. Turning her head quickly, she looked over, meeting the amused expression spread across the bronzed face of a Mister Caleb Danvers.

She had never been one for ridiculous crushes, but Caleb Danvers tested her. She was intelligent, yet when she was around him it seemed as if she couldn't even form a proper sentence without feeling like a fool. It's not as if she hanged out with him on a daily basis as well, he was only in one of her classes, and if they ever talked it was usually only on assignments, and rarely out of class. She didn't follow him around like some crazed teenage girl, but she did keep an eye on him. She was discreet, or at least hoped she was. Kyla didn't want to seem like some hopeless case of cupid's misfired arrow, and she was far to reserved and, well, shy to want to confront him first in a conversation. She was unpopular, he was, and no matter how many times people may say that love can happen anywhere, that wasn't how the real world worked, and at least she could face that fact without feeling too depressed.

"Not avoiding the _world_, just the select few that decided to make it miserable." Kyla answered back dryly with a small smirk, as Caleb raised his eyebrow in question.

"Am I one of those select few?" He asked as he started to move around slightly, and Kyla looked down to notice him taking off his shoes and socks.

"No, unfortunately you're not." Kyla stated as she refrained from smiling, and looked back up at the sky to try and cover the fact that she was blushing slightly.

She was _such an idiot!_

"Shove over." Came his voice as she looked over to see him standing slightly in the water, right beside her by the rock. He smirked slightly when he saw her questioning gaze. "You are by no means fat but I still need some room to sit." He stated again as Kyla rolled her eyes, remaining on her back, but moving over so he could get on. It was then she realized how very small the bolder really way. Each comfortably on the bolder, they still touched shoulders. For some reason though, Kyla felt his present soothing as she once again sighed, looking to the golden sky again.

Why couldn't things remain like this? Golden?

Then that's when it struck her.

"What are you thinking?" Came the deep voice again, this time so close to her ear that she could feel the breath moving around, and even in it slightly. A chill of a different kind then before moved it's way down her spine as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. Shifting her head she looked at him, almost regretting it as their faces were only inches away.

Oh god, how more cliche could this get?

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" Kyla asked softly as she looked into his eyes, her gut twisting.

She seriously hated herself at this moment.

"When are you _not_ thinking?" Came his reply as he smirked before turning his head back up to the sky, Kyla following suit.

"Nothing Gold Can Stay." She stated softly as the sun continued to lower in the sky, the dusty pinks and purples turning to a darker, more solidified colour. The gold was still tinging the sky as the sun made it's last weak attempt, it would seem, to remain seen.

"Pardon?" Caleb asked as his brow wrinkled slightly in confusion, not sure he had heard her right.

"It's a poem, by Robert Frost, called Nothing Gold Can Stay." Kyla stated equally as soft as before, but this time Caleb was sure he had heard her right.

"Sounds depressing." He commented as he sighed slightly and Kyla nodded.

"Yeah, it can be, but it all depends on how you take it. I think it's beautiful, my favourite poem, actually." Kyla stated as she smiled softly, remembering how her Mother would always recite it to her before she would climb into bed at night.

Some people recited prayers before they went to sleep, Kyla and her Mother recited poems.

"Tell me it?" Caleb asked as he continued to look overhead at the sky, before glancing at Kyla, seeing her troubled look. "You don't have-"

"No, no, it's alright, I will. Just got caught by some memories is all." Kyla explained for her lack of response to his request as she sighed softly. The sun had almost set as the last golden rays spread over the water, the sky having gone a deep navy blue with tell tale sparkles of the stars that would surely shine bright through the night's darkness.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay." Kyla recited, her face a vision of peace as the sun finally set, leaving them in semi darkness. After a few minutes of silence Kyla spoke up. "I guess you're right." She stated as she sighed, crossing her arms around her middle.

"About what?" Caleb asked, sounding confused as Kyla felt his eyes on her.

"It is rather depressing, isn't it?" She answered softly as she bit her lip slightly, her eyes watering as she thought about her parents, about home. She shifted her head to look away from him in an attempt to pull herself together. A large, warm hand placed itself on her face though, gently tipping it back towards the owner.

"Hey," Caleb soothed as he turned her back to face him. "you don't have to hide from me." He added softly as Kyla smiled slightly, nodding and letting out a shaking breath.

"I'm fine, really, I am." She assured him, and she really was okay, she was only remembering. How everything was before the accident, before she came here. How normal things used to be, and how screwed up they became. Letting out another shaky breath, she felt Caleb's arm wiggle underneath her back.

"Come here." He stated softly, his voice warm and welcoming, as if trying to sooth an upset child as he shifted her against his side, laying her head on his chest and hugging her tightly.

How did he know? How did he know this was exactly what she had needed?

Allowing herself this one time, just this once, to lay her head on his shoulder she wrapped her one arm around his middle, hugging him tightly in return. Looking up she saw that the stars had fully awakened, shining brightly in the sky.

"The poem is wrong by the way." Caleb stated as he gently rubbed her arm with the hand of the arm that was wrapped around her.

"Pardon?" Kyla asked as she looked up at him in confusion, to see him looking down at her with a small smile.

"Golden things can stay Kyla, it's just a matter of if you choose to let them." He explained softly as he moved his hand up to run through her thick reddish brown hair soothingly.

"I guess you're right." Kyla agreed as she felt her eyes close slightly, leaning into his touch. Caleb couldn't help the wider smile to come over his features as he saw this.

"Come on, I should take you back to school, you look tired." He stated softly as he slowly sat them both up, and Kyla smirked.

"You sure know what to say to get to a woman's heart Mr. Danvers." She stated jokingly, but was surprised when he didn't laugh, or chuckle, or even smirk. The joke fell dead as a look of seriousness came over his features.

"How do I get to yours?" He all of a sudden asked as Kyla's mouth opened in surprise, not sure of how to take what he just asked.

"Caleb...I...I..." She stuttered as she tried to put together some more intelligent words as she gazed at him, completely put off balance.

"You have a wall around you Kyla, and I don't know if even you recognise that. Ever since I met you in the library I sensed it, and day after day after day after that I've been trying my hardest to see what you have to hide." Caleb began as he looked at her in the eyes, frowning slightly now. "What are you afraid of Kyla?" He asked as he gently cupped the side of her face, making her look at him in the eyes. Looking directly at him, the answer slipped out of her mouth before she could even think twice.

"You." She answered meekly as he looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Me? Why would you be afraid of me?" Caleb asked in mild surprise as he looked at her in question.

"Because of how you make me feel." Kyla blurted out before she could stop herself. "I've always been a self confident person, someone with a high self esteem, but ever since I began talking to you I've caught myself becoming more shy, and critical of myself every time I see my reflection. I'm intelligent, but when I'm around you, I can hardly keep myself together, let alone form a single intelligent thought. I don't know how you are making me feel this way, I don't know why and I certainly don't know what it is. Only thing I know is it scares me, but..." Kyla trailed off as she tilted her face downwards, the blush creeping onto her cheeks as she mulled over in her mind all she had just left out on the table. Suddenly she felt a finger under her chin, lifting it up to those same comforting brown eyes.

"But what?" Caleb asked, as he looked at her expectantly, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"It...it...feels kinda nice too...and I...god, I don't even know what I'm talking about. You should just forget I said anything, I sound like a fool." Kyla stated as she bit her lip slightly, the blush now firmly painted on her cheeks.

"You don't sound foolish at all." Caleb assured her as he smiled softly, gently rubbing the back of his hand over the side of her face, feeling the warmth of the blush rising from her cheeks. Using his thumb he gently coaxed her lip from between her teeth, rubbing it slightly. "We'll take this slow."

"Take what slow?" Kyla asked, her voice seeming small as she looked at him, vulnerable and uncertain.

"This." He replied as he slowly leaned down, only brushing his lips softly over her's so as to not spook her. Kyla had barely registered the intimate touch before he pulled back, smiling softly. "That is what we're going to take slow." He clarified as Kyla's blush seemed to only deepen. Nodding wordlessly she agreed with him.

Golden things can stay.

* * *

Please Review if you like it!!! 


End file.
